


An evening with the Lacroix

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: Amelie has a very specific anniversary gift in mind for her and Gérard to share. Angela loves every minute of it.
Relationships: Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	An evening with the Lacroix

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY THIS IS TOTALLY SHAMELESS SELF INDULGENT PORN.
> 
> Note that any dialog that appears in [ ] brackets is in French.
> 
> Forgive weird grammar mistakes please, I am very sleepy.

"Can you meet me in the breakroom after work today? - Amelie" the email read. At first Angela didn't think much of it, probably something minor and quick. She went about her work as normal, another uneventful day sitting behind a computer for corporate. The job paid excellently, had great perks, and amazing insurance. She was busy, but the work was dull and repetitive. Still, it beats laying on the couch and job searching.

She started as a temp back home in Switzerland, but got an opportunity to work full time in America. A new start seemed like a perfect chance for her.

In a lull between files, the thought of the email popped up in her mind. No use dwelling on it, but it was just ominous enough to induce light anxiety.

Amelie was great, she was a manager in a department opposite Angela's, but still closely linked process wise. A tall, leggy, classically attractive woman. She always smiled and greeted Angela. She had immigrated from the French office along with her husband, Gérard, who also worked there, albeit on another floor.

She didn't really have much in the way of friends in the states, so "maybe fellow expats stinking together she wondered" while waiting for the zip file to compress before submitting the packet to the server. Well over quota today, but that's how one gets noticed.

Five o'clock eventually sluggishly rolled around. Powering down computer, gathering coat, purse, and phone, and making a final check before clearing out. She had a semi private enclosed cubicle which she had pinned a small Swiss flag to the wall while everyone else lined their area with family pictures, awards, and other personal items. It felt clean and minimalist while the chaos of faces looking back at you set her on edge for some reason.

She made her way to the breakroom, cleared out aside from Amelie sitting with her husband, casually chatting in French.

"Ah, Angela, thank you for coming. I hope you're getting settled in over here [Americans can be difficult, no?]."

"[It's not easy, but I am managing. Everyone here has treated me nicely.]"

"[You speak immaculate French, are you sure you're Swiss?]" Amelie asked with a playful grin.

"[Thank you, I started learning young. I grew up speaking German and English interchangeably and studied French, Swedish, and a little bit of Russian in school. Most Swiss people speak two to three languages at minimum."]

["Impressive,"] Amelie shared a difficult to read look with her husband. ["I'm sure you're wondering what this was about. We have a proposition for you if you are interested."]

["Oh?"] Angela's pulse quickened in anticipation.

["It is somewhat delicate, we trust you can practice some discretion with it. Even if you refuse, we want nothing to change between us."]

["Ok, I admit I am burning with curiosity."]

Amelie shared another glance with Gérard, flashing a sly grin before looking back to Angela, making direct eye contact. ["Mine and my beautiful husband's anniversary is approaching. We like to do something *special* for it. This year, we decided we want you."] The same sly grin as she watched like a predator.

A melange of emotions rushed through Angela. ["Excuse me? I think I misunderstood."] She aimed to clarify.

["If you are interested, we want to share you for our anniversary celebration. This is no-strings-attached offer and we won't be offended if you say no."]

Angela swallowed hard, some of her deepest fantasies just fell into her lap. Blood rushed between her thighs imagining the possibilities. ["I….I would very much like that, if that isn't weird or inappropriate as a response. I'm sorry this is kind of new territory for me."] She blushed heavily at the admission of her desire. This was a dirty dream come true. She pushed her legs together in order to hide the straining swelling between them.

["We have…"] that shared grin again ["considerable experience in the area. I can assure you we are both disease free and will use full cautions."]

A sinking feeling spread through her as the realization that she has to out herself as a caution in this case. ["If I can trust in your discretion, I have a confession before we commit to this."]

Amelie leaned back in her chair, ["Of course. Go ahead."]

No one in this entire country knew about her and she had ultimately fled her homeland in order to get a new start as her genuine self. ["I am transgender."] It felt gross to say out loud.

["That is absolutely not an issue for us"] she grinned again and leaned back in. ["We decided we want *you*, regardless of what's in your pants"]

Relief spread through Angela, to be accepted so explicitly unconditionally was something she never expected. ["Well, I appreciate the sentiment, you must understand my trepidation. I admit, your reaction is better than I ever hoped"]

["Well then, this Saturday you are invited to our home and our bedroom. I'll email you our address tomorrow. You are sure you're interested in this?"]

["Absolutely."] she answered far too quickly and excitedly. Shifting in her chair as she strained against her gaff.

["Wonderful, we look incredibly forward to it."]

The next three days would be agony. Her mind running wild with fantasy scenarios the entire time.

Her ears caught a bit of conversation over the dividing wall, unmistakably Amelie and Gérard.

["My dear I am absolutely worthlessly wet thinking about this"] Amelie whimpered.

Angela froze, she knew she was the only other person who spoke French in earshot but somehow felt she was intruding.

[Same my love, the thought of watching you have your way with her makes me rock hard"]

["Mmmh, I hope you can hold that until this weekend. I can't wait until she is bent over between us, you taking her from the rear and pressing her face into my pussy. I want to watch you take her like a fucktoy."]

It felt as if all of the blood in her body rushed to her crotch. Painfully straining against the tight fitting gaff designed to hide her. A dull throbbing spread through her midsection as she imagined the described scenario.

["She is for us to share, remember, she is just as much your toy as she will be mine. You know nothing turns me on more than watching you come."]

Being used as a shared sex toy was explicitly one of Angela's most recurring fantasies. Her head felt light listening to this shamefully lewd plans they had for her. She discreetly tried to press down the swelling mass in her panties and trap it between her thighs. A shudder went through her as she felt a few drips of precum leak from her.

["You know I want your cum, it is mine and I dream of it. The feeling of you throbbing and spasmsing as you unload deep inside me or on me is one of the things I live for."]

Angela ached, longing to experience that. To be filled up, oozing from her ass, splattered across her face, chest, stomach, down her throat, she hungered for someone to use her for their pleasure.

["I want hers too, make her cum for me, please?"] Amelie pleaded.

["Anything for you, I can't wait to bend her over and stretch her little asshole wide open."]

Angela bit her lip, the burning desire in her pelvis turning into an intoxicating ache.

["Do you think she can take you? I mean *all* of you? That cock of yours barely fits in me. The sweet agony of you stretching me wide open for you sends me dizzy. I think I might have to throw out these panties I am so unbelievably soaking."]

How big was he? She was of a modest average size, shrunken a little during transition. She loved her biggest toy, but struggled to take it. Still, she wanted to be filled, to be stretched forcefully to accommodate someone else's pleasure like her ass was his personal flashlight. She shuddered with another thick emission of sticky precum into her panties. A rush of gender euphoria came over her as she realized she was wet for this.

["This weekend my love, I plan to have my way with all of both of your fuckholes."]

Amelie shuddered. ["As much fun as this is, I need to get back to work and settle down before I lose it and take you in the supply closet."]

["Of course my dear, I'll see you again in a few hours"]

Angela sighed in relief as the eavesdropped torture ended. Two more days of this. Her cock throbbed in discomfort from stiffly struggling against the thick fabric.

The next two days passed without incident. Hours slowly crept by as she imagined the things she had overhead and any other indulgent scenario her dirty little mind could concoct.

*that weekend*

Amelie wore a luxurious robe when she opened the door, her deep purple eyes seeming to undress Angela already. She lead her upstairs.

["Gérard is in the shower, he wanted to be pristine for this. There is a guest bathroom down the hall and opposite for you to *prepare* yourself. Gérard is looking especially forward to having you, and I to watching him take you."]

Taken aback at this couple's casual sexual openness, Angela composed herself before responding ["I have to admit, I am so nervous."]

Amelie placed a hand on her cheek, gently pulling their bodies together. ["Thats fine my beautiful, we will take care of you and you don't have to do anything you don't want to. This is just as much about you as it is us."] She assured. Leaning in, lips dangerously close to Angela's ["I'd love to have you all to myself before he gets out."] She whispered before pressing her lips to Angela's. 

Caught in this sudden pressure, Angela's knees weakened, returning the kiss with hunger. Amelie tasted vaguely of rose and wine.

Amelie broke the kiss softly, ["Go get your little ass ready so you can get back here and let me suck you dry."]

Complying she made her way to the indicated bathroom. Adequately prepped, she found her way back to the bedroom, finding Amelie lounging on the edge of their large bed. "A king size?" she absently wondered for no particular reason. Before they could share any more intimate time, Gerard emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, revealing a toned stomach and defined muscular chest which made Angela feel giddy. Amelie stood, dropping the robe and discarding it, showing her own toned musculature, only partially concealed by intricate lingerie. Stockings, garters, panties, bra set, all matching in a deep purple. Angela simultaneously felt underdressed and as if she had died and gone to bisexual paradise.

Amelie led, slowly kissing Angela before infuriatingly slowly peeling her shirt and slacks off. She had worn her fanciest bra and panty set, but there was only so much available *accommodating* for her. Wearing a gaff or tucking felt unnecessary.

Amelie gently pulled her closer to the bed, kissing her hungrily before Gérard joined in. Angela moaned as lips and hands found their way all over her body. At some point her bra was tossed aside and bare chest lavished with kisses and licks and soft gropes. 

A more firm hand closed around the swelling stiffness under Angela's panties. She squirmed as Amelie dropped softly to her knees, peeling the fabric away freeing her ever stiffening shaft. She smiled up, taking it in her hand, gently working it before slipping it into her mouth, alternating eye contact between the two. She made a satisfied noise when Angela leaked a few drops of precum onto her tongue. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste and sucking at the tip of her cock. She whimpered softly as she dripped excitedly.

["Your cock is so eager"] softly moaned Amelie, once again making eye contact and taking her full length into her mouth and throat. Sucking her from tip to base and back again.

She withdrew her mouth, turning slightly to her husband, tugging his towel loose and tossing it aside. He was big, Angela estimated eight or nine inches and thick, it stood at full attention as Amelie took it in her other hand, working both in tandem before closing her lips around Gérard's shaft, eagerly sucking and stroking Angela. Soft gasps and slurping noises filled the room as she switched back, taking Angela into her mouth, licking the underside of the head before roughly working her lips up and down her swollen sensitivity, all the time working Gérard with her free hand. After a teasingly short time she switched back to her husband, giving him the same treatment, only taking it partially into her mouth.

Leaning back, she took Angela by the hands and tugged, pulling the blonde to her knees, Gérard's stiff girth waiting. She took him in her mouth, softly moaning at the volume. Amelie took up a different position, sucking and licking his taught balls, causing a soft shudder to come from Gérard .

He took the back of her head as she sucked, moving his hips a little at first. Angela stopped her own head bobbing and allowed him to take the pace, testing he slid himself deeper and deeper into her mouth. She tapped his hip when she felt she couldn't take any more. He withdrew, his pace changing, now pressing harder and faster, a wet noise squelching from her throat and he increasingly aggressively fucked her face and throat. He pressed deeper with a large thrust, hitting the limit of her gag reflex, holding her gagging for a moment before pulling out, a thick string of drool connecting him to her mouth. She longed for more, gagging like that sent her stiff and burning for more. She caught her breath as Amelie took the same position, Gérard roughly thrusting himself down her throat. Angela found herself stroking herself watching. Finally he thrust deeply into his wife, and pulled out, her mouth still hanging open as she gasped for breath, her airways having been obstructed while he used her mouth.

Amelie leaned over, kissing Angela drunkenly. Gérard shifted to the chair opposite the bed, Amelie pulling Angela to her feet. They shared the effort of removing the complicated system of straps and ribbons. Bra falling free first, followed by garters, and stockings. She rolled back onto the bed, lifting her ass and slipping the lacy panties down her hips and to the side. She was breathtaking, perfect tits, toned stomach, smooth thighs and a perfect little smooth pussy.

["Fuck me, let him watch."] she demanded, teasing her clit absently.

Never having been watched before she positioned herself between Amelie's legs, stroking herself as Amelie rolled her hips back and pulled on her thighs, spreading her pussy open. 

Angela slid in effortlessly. Amelie moaned sharply and wrapped her legs around her hips, urging her into a faster pace.

["Yes, God, fuck me, fuck me hard"] Amelie demanded. Angela moaned with pleasure as she roughly pounded her hips into Amelie's pelvis.

Amelie cried out, gripping nails into Angela's back as her back arched in shaking ecstacy. Catching her breath and regaining her composure she indicated for Angela to shift aside. On hands and knees Amelie took Angela, licking up the residual moisture splattered on her balls and thighs. Gérard took up position behind his wife who eagerly lifted her ass. She groaned deeply, bottoming Angela into her throat as her husband took her from behind. Each subsequent thrust forced her forward, forcing Angela down her throat. Amelie loudly moaned, muffled by cock but urgently close. 

She slipped Angela out of her mouth, roughly jerking her length as she cried out ["fuckmefuckmefuckme"] before degenerating into incoherent screaming as Gérard roughly fucked her from behind.

Amelie slumped forwards, panting with exertion. Gérard sat back behind her, absently stroking himself. He reached to the dresser and unwrapped a condom, rolling it down his girth. He took her by the hips and forced her into an accessible position, she groaned as he applied copious lube. Still panting, she reached back, spreading her ass cheeks for her husband. He pressed gently into her, her breath hitching and groaning. Slowly he worked more and more of himself. Angela watched hungrily. After regaining herself Amelie took Angela back into her mouth, sucking and muffling her moaning.

Gérard withdrew from her after a short time, taking a moment to regain control of her legs she pressed Angela onto her back and straddling her hips. Amelie reached down, rubbing Angela's throbbing head along her soaking wet slit before sitting her weight down taking it in in one smooth sloshing stroke. Bucking her hips she worked Angela in and out of her. After a moment her pace slowed as Gérard placed a hand on her hip. Positioning he slowly slid back into her asshole. Amelie let out an animalistic groan as he pressed deeply into her. Angela moaned as the already tight pussy became so much tighter. After a few moments of adjustment both set an offset pace, both cocks sliding deeply into her greedy holes.

She didn't last long as she gripped the sheets and screamed out while both thrust relentlessly. Her eyes rolled back as she howled in pleasure, body overloaded by sensation as she rode out the pulsing orgasm and collapsed onto Angela. After resting for a moment she rolled aside, Gérard moving to between Angela's legs, eagerly working his cock in his hand.

Seeing his intention Angela lifted her hips and hiked her legs up to her torso.

Gérard produced the bottle of lube again, drizzling along his length before working some into Angela's ass. She yelped at the initial chill to her asshole, but quickly became acclimated.

Stroking his cock Gérard positioned himself, pressing slowly into Angela. She squeaked as it began to sting. He stopped, setting a pattern, slipping himself in and out of her shallowly. Angela moaned loudly as he tentatively pressed deeper, her asshole dilating forcefully around his stiffness.

Amelie leaned in, petting Angela's hair. ["Good girl, take that cock in your ass like a good girl"]

Angela moaned desperately as Gérard torturously slowly inched into her ass thrust by thrust, Amelie kissing her and softly tugging her cock while he fucked her.

After what seemed like an eternity of gentle pressing, waiting, stretching, and slow fucking his hips met her ass. Groaning in ecstacy as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of taking him entirely in her ass.

Amelie rubbed Angela's cheek ["what a good little hole you are, you took the whole thing, now he's going to have his fun"] she giggled. 

He set a slow pace causing Angela to moan involuntarily as he filled her over and over. Gradually his pace increased, a wet plapping noise every time he thrust into her. Her cock leaking a stream of precum as he established a regular, hard pace.

["How does it feel? Such a good girl. I want to watch you cum, he's going to make you for me"]

Losing herself in overwhelming sensation as her mind blanked out, full body shaking, ass spasming orgasm took her. A thick stream of cum sprayed onto her chest, splashing across her chest, another jet shot, adding to the spatters across her chest, a copious load oozed out onto in pulses as her orgasm wracked her body. Vision and awareness returning Amelie was leaning over her, without saying anything she crawled down her body, lapping up the splatters of thick fluid. Sitting back she swallowed heavily.

Gérard had rolled off and discarded the condom. Amelie eagerly shifted her weight, pressing her hips up and wiggling.

He fucked her now without pretense, it was animalistic and wild, he hooked her arms, holding her up as he slammed into her. She came repeatedly, tongue hanging out, tits flopping, drooling, screaming, eyes rolling back, held into place and relentlessly slammed full of cock over and over like his personal cock sleeve until his thrusts grew ragged as he grunted beastially and groaned, cock pulsing as he unloaded deep inside his wife, an overflow of cum dripped from her to the bed.

As he slumped into the bed, Amelie shifted beside Angela, straddling her face and rolling her clit in her fingers. Thick fluid dripped in glops down her chin before she caught it in her mouth lapping the strong tasting fluid as it slowly drained into her mouth. She eagerly pressed her tongue into Amelie, accepting being force-fed. After a near mouthful, and losing some down her chin and cheeks Amelie joined her husband at the head of the bed, thick drizzle still draining from her pussy. Swallowing the sticky fluid, she joined the two at the top, on Amelie's side.

["What a messy girl you are. I feed you cum and you make a mess all over your face?"] Amelie teased before licking the splattered fluid off her face.

"That was incredible" gasped out Angela.

"It was, perhaps we should indulge in you for more occasions than yearly."


End file.
